Rise of the True Fallen God
by HoneySparky
Summary: The six heroes and their female summoner have been through countless adventured and horrors. From Maxwell, to Zevalhua, the Fallen Gods had finally been defeated. But they should know by now that danger lurks in every turn. Including unexpected danger. Seriously TW: Gore. This gets very dark. Also swearing. Very AU.


Feel free to imagine this is you, ladies. Just know that your appearance will change totally and the only names included are that of canon characters. uvu

~

"We did it!"

The female summoner jumped for joy. Zevalhua, the Final (and the hardest) Fallen God had been defeated by her Units. Meaning the Six Heroes, oh and Tilith. Speaking of Tilith, the Goddess wrapped her arms around the girl and jumped right along with her. "Oh, I knew you could do it!"

The girl gave a giggle before settling down. "I hardly did anything. It was all them!" She pointed at the Six Heroes.

Oh yeah, they were still here. Vargas and Eze looked rather proud of themselves. Selena was rebraiding Atro's hair with a hum. Lance and Magress were having a calm conversation. They all were all absolutely delighted, but they weren't as nearly energetic as the summoner and the Goddess. Atro picked up the conversation between the females.

"You know that's not true." He said with a smile. "You're the one with the power to make us stronger. Without your magic, we wouldn't even be here."

~

Author's midnote: Headcanon where the Summoner (AKA you) gains magical prowess when arriving in Grand Gaia.

~

Vargas came around and placed an arm around his summoner's shoulders with a playful grin. "Atro's right you know. Without you, we'd be helpless and we'd watch the world crumble." While Vargas was a Natsu equivalent, (Yes, the summoner remembered her mangas from her world.) he was very intellectual, and an outstanding leader. Suddenly, he hoisted the girl off the ground. "Let's fly!"

"WAIT WHA- "

She was cut off buy a sudden burst of speed into the air, as she clung to the other so she didn't plummet to her untimely doom.

"WAHHH VARGAS! PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched in protest and out of terror. He was laughing, great. "S-STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!"

The usual calm and serene Selena decided to intervene. "Vargas, put her down before I use Ethereal Caliber and make you."

He paused in the air for a moment and shrugged. "If you insist."

Then he dropped her.

He dropped her.

"VARGAS YOU FU- "

She was cut off by being caught by someone on the ground. How she knew this? Because Vargas was still flying and laughing at his summoner. She looked to who caught her, and saw a head full of wild blonde and blue hair. Eze looked at her curiously, before quietly setting her on her feet.

"Thanks, Eze." She laughed nervously. Eze's politeness, and somewhat an aversion to women, had made him somewhat quiet when it came to those like Selena and Tilith. It went away around the other heroes, though. And sometimes the summoner on a good day.

"Vargas!" Lance shouted. Usually when Lance interrupted his own activities, it was usually something that angered him.

Let's just say him and Vargas don't always get along. Blame it on the element weakness chain.

"You could have gotten her seriously hurt! You need to actually think before doing something!"

"It's not like I meant to get her hurt!" Vargas was on the ground now. "I dropped her near Eze for that reason."

"It's not like we knew that!"

The girl observed the people before her. Magress and Eze had gone over to join Atro, Tilith, and Selena on their conversation, and Lance and Vargas were arguing with extremely obscene words. Well, it's how it usually was here. The girl suppressed a giggle so that they could go on with what they're doing.

This peace was about to be interrupted.

Nobody had seemed to notice the dark crystal leftover by Zevalhua, and when it started glowing, still nobody noticed it.

Until, you know, it shot the girl with a dark beam.

That sent her to the ground surrounding her in a thin layer of black smoke, and all eyes were now on the her. They crowded the poor girl with the, "Are you okays?"s and the, "What happened?"s. The girl coughed a bit from the shock of the blow as the smoke dissipated, leaving her completely visible to her friends.

That, but now added onto her features were red eyes and a sadistic grin.

Shit.

Her body rose into the air and began to change. Her hair had turned a midnight black and black wings had sprouted out of her back. Six, in fact. She was now clad in a long sleeved, zipped up, purple coat similar to Elza's, a black skirt, and lace up boots that went over her knees. In her hand was a scythe that was bigger than herself.

The Six Heroes had donned their weapons for another battle from their friend turned unit.

Unfortunately, it was a fight they couldn't win.

It went well for a bit, seeing as though they were hitting her and somewhat damaging her. But then with a dark voice that was her own, but certainly words she would not say, came out.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha! I am the True Fallen God. When this is over, you'll never see the light of day!"

Then all of a sudden, she was behind Selena.

Then the scythe blade went right through the girl, effectively spraying blood everywhere. The Dark God extracted the blade from the swordswoman. The bluenette fell to the ground, and in her last moments of pure agony she asked in a hoarse whisper, "Why?"

The laugh from the girl sent echoes throughout the chamber. Selena was dead, Tilith in utter shock, an the heroes enraged. How could she do this? How could she do this? She's their friend, dammit! How the hell is she a Fallen God?!

The heroes didn't get to finish their thoughts, however, as the girl was rushing in for another attack aimed at Magress. She gripped his helmet and with tremendous strength, it began to cave in. Bones shattered and blood began to leak from the cracks made in the helmet. Her harsh and sadistic laugh filled the chamber.

Her red and crazed eyes then traveled to the demon pike user. Just as the Fallen God was about to continue her massacre, she was intercepted by an enraged Atro.

"Veritas... DELTA!" Atro slashed at her. He wanted her dead for killing his friends. He wanted her dead for how evil she'd become. He wanted her dead for betraying them.

While it was effective, Veritas Delta was a bad move on his part. A mostly gloved hand reached and grabbed Atro's throat, lifting off the ground. When the light finally dissipated, the Fallen God clearly be seen.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

"That was... Awfully rude." Her hand tightened against the Holy Light's throat, making the long-haired man growl. "You know, I don't let people like you live."

The hand around his neck began to glow slightly with an ominous light. His discomfort had grown to excruciating pain that made his hands fly up to hers to try to get her to loosen her grip. His efforts would be wasted, as he felt no air coming in or out of his lungs. His body felt foreign to him now. Atro couldn't move anymore, and the last words he heard were, "Rude people need to be punished."

The blonde's limp body hit the stone floor, the God was smiling again, looking to the remaining heroes. "Now, where was I?" She asked as if it was a serious question. "Ah yes!" She exclaimed, her red eyes marred with equally red tattoos looked over to the Drevas wielder. "You."

"Why are you doing this?" Lance yelled at her. While it was a battle for their lives, important details were important details.

"Can't you see you impeccable idiot?" Her face was smiling, but her words were cold. Very cold. "The Summoner you knew is gone! I am her true soul, awakened by the power of Zevalhua. She herself wasn't aware of it. I'm surprised she wasn't. She had so much dark power she could be a Unit!" The God laughed, looking towards them.

"But why now?" Tilith cut in. "She was happy! Ecstatic! And she loved us, she loved all of her Units!" Tilith was in tears. Her best friend, the kind, caring, sweet girl who saved the world from peril, was... This monster.

"How can you act upon something you don't even know?" She sneered. She waved her hand, her black feathered wings carrying her off the floor. "Enough chitchat. Time for you to be finished!" Her wings carried her to Lance, the edge of her scythe slamming into his cheek. His hold on Drevas had been pried off, and the God picked up the Pike and examined it.

"Demon Pike Drevas... I'm impressed." Her red eyes floated to Lance, who had been getting up. "Even if I didn't kill you, Drevas surely would have. Allow me to spare you the pain of becoming a tree." She pointed her scythe at Lance, until a sword met her side.

Eze.

"... Super Thunder Crush."

The God was slammed to the floor in an explosion of lightning. Eze was out of his mind angry, but, well, she deserved it. The god left her laying position in the ruble of the impact. Her black hair was tousled around, and her wings were in tatters. Now her red eyes were clearly seen, they were glowing.

And utterly pissed.

"You know, Eze. I'm not even going to bother to be nice anymore."

She had Eze by the hair next, and she stalked over to the wall. Her anger truly was something to fear, as she was dragging Eze by little effort. She was next to the wall with him now, and then her rampage began with her repeatedly slamming his head into the wall until the blood spilled was very apparent to her now. She dropped his limp body to the floor. Her evil smile had returned, and the glow from her eyes died. Her wings were regenerating, Vargas noticed. Let's face it, she was going to kill them all eventually. Even if they escaped, the Fallen God would hunt them down and finish them.

"Now, before you all are dead by my hand, I have a little Summoning to do." She snickered.

A dark magic circle appeared at her feet, as she was chanting foreign words. Words in a recognizable language came back, as six rainbow circles appeared around her own.

"You are those who have been done wrongfully by the humans and life itself. I'm bringing you back to life, under the grounds that you serve me. In return, I will grant you power and the ability to take revenge."

All the remaining heroes (and Tilith) could do was watch as the Fallen God brought Units to life. One circle was ablaze; the first to react. The girl pointed to that one. "You are the soul abandoned by those who you trusted you. I call upon the Lonely Warrior, Phoenix Flame Torin!"

A tall man had emerged from the flames. He had red and orange hair the went to his shoulders, a massive sword on his back, and flames that circled him constantly like wings. The next circle began to react, waves pulsing from it's core. "You are the soul sacrificed for ulterior motive. I call upon the Emotionless Warrior, Ice King Nebula!"

A man rose from the water. He had spikey, pale blue hair. He had sleeves that should've covered his hands, except he didn't have any. Nebula had blades for hands. His expression was completely emotionless, as described by the God. The next circle now began to sprout vines and flowers. Nature was definitely next.

"You are the soul tortured constantly by humanity. I call upon the non-human Warrior, Pixie Goddess Flora!" This girl took a softer look from the Units already summoned. She had long, strawberry blonde hair, and a giant flow bow in said hair. Large wings sprouted from her back. The girl looked calm, but Vargas knew better; she was here for revenge. The next circle had sparks of lightning coming out of it.

"You are the soul beaten by those you loved. I call upon the Bitter Warrior, Thor Warrio Nico!" He, like Torin, was vey tall. He had a large hammer in his hand surrounded by lightning, golden armor, and hair like Eze's, only very brushed down. His face was unkind. The next circle began to glow brightly, almost blinding.

"You are the soul wrongly killed for false crimes. I call upon the Immortal Warrior, Divine Angel Cordelia!" This girl was absolutely breathtaking. Her light blonde hair flew neatly around her, as gold accents complimented her and her pure white wings perfectly. She was presumed to be immortal, never able to die. The last circle began to dim, finally, darkness had come.

"You are the soul who was cast out of society branded as a monster. I call upon the Beautiless Warrior, Wicked Goddess Ragnelle!" Now, no one could tell if she was actually ugly. She had a mask that covered her face entirely. It showed glowing amber eyes and the mask had cracks starting at the cheeks going down. Her black hair was extremely long, and she had a long dress that was tattered at the bottom.

"You have all agreed to serve me. From now on, you are the Loyalists of the Fallen. You will be feared by all. Now go, give people a reason a fear."

They all nodded and vanished, leaving The God, Tilith, Vargas, and Lance. She laughed, before pointing her scythe at Lance. A dark beam began to charge, before she blasted. All that was left was his goggles. Finally, Vargas rose into the air, issuing the God an aerial challenge. She accepted, rising off the ground. Vargas readied his sword, as she readied her scythe. Everything was motionless, until a burst of power sent them forward. Their blades made an audible clang each time they met. The God performed a dirty move, slamming her knee into Vargas's stomach. He coughed, giving the god a chance to chop off his wings.

"Oops!" She laughed. "I dropped you! But there is no Eze to save you now, is there!" She hissed.

He groaned after he hit the ground. He made it longer than any of his friends against this monster. A foot slammed into his back. A laugh accompanying it. "Allow me to rid the pain from your body!" Her heel connected harshly with Vargas's neck. There was no trace of his life left.

The Six Heroes were dead. Killed by their former summoner. Her red eyes made their way over to Tilith. She was the only one left. And she would be dead soon, the Fallen God would make sure of it. She slowly stalked over to the goddess. Tilith was against a wall now, she was absolutely terrified. The God closed her hand around her neck, and began to walk with her in her in her hand. Tilith wasn't killed like Atro, torture by darkness. The God was at the window, and a smirk crossed her features once again. "Goodbye, Tilith." Was all she heard before she was thrusted through the glass from the top of the tower.

While falling, her life flashed before her eyes. Meeting her summoner, defeating Maxwell, Cardes, and all the others who had fallen. The last memory was her former friend's sadistic smirk.

Then darkness overtook the doomed Goddess.


End file.
